Te retrouver
by Emy64
Summary: Après avoir triomphé d'Hector et chuté devant Pâris, Achille rejoint le royaume des morts, plein d'espoir. SLASH


**Titre :** Te retrouver

**Pairing :** Achille/Patrocle

**Disclaimars :** Les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas

**Genre :** slash

* * *

Achille eut besoin de temps pour comprendre où il se trouvait. Moult et illustres personnes vinrent pourtant l'éclairer, mais nul n'est vraiment préparé à l'idée de la mort. Oui, le fils de Thétis l'avait ardemment désirée et recherchée après que le cruel Hector lui ait arraché son tendre Patrocle, mais il ne la pensait pas si proche.

Il fallait aussi souligner que la mort n'est pas vraiment l'idée qu'on peut s'en faire. Loin d'être un lieu caverneux et oppressant, humide et même angoissant, la terre d'exil du guerrier était une île au sable presque éclatant de blancheur et à la végétation épaisse et luxuriante. Il n'y avait pas eu de jugement. La vie du guerrier avait été estimée sans qu'il soit présent, et son destin d'immortel tranché.

Pour sa bravoure, sa détermination, et aussi son sang, le grand Achille, terreur des Troyens, avait accès à son éther, tel qu'il le concevait. C'était du moins ce qu'il pensait avoir compris des paroles proférées par les nobles gardiens de l'au-delà, mais il ne parvenait pas à le concevoir. Il ne voyait pas son éternité de la sorte. De tous temps, il s'était imaginé reposer dans l'autre monde auprès de son ami, son Patrocle. C'était là qu'était sa place ! Alors pour quelle obscure raison n'était-il pas là ? Il avait pourtant mené la plus noble des vies ! Il était non seulement un brave dont l'abnégation était inégalable, mais aussi une âme si innocente, si pure…

Le fils de Thétis n'y comprenait décidemment rien… Alors il restait debout sur la plage, l'eau venant lui lécher les chevilles et le rappelant au doux souvenir de sa mère. Achille était perdu, il se devait de se l'admettre. A quoi bon l'éternité si elle avait été refusée à son compagnon ? Serait-ce une punition divine, quoi qu'ait pu en dire son guide ? Il avait certainement bien trop tué dans sa vie, sans le moindre discernement… Après tout ce n'était que justice…

Abattu, Achille erra dans les bois, remarquant la présence de quelques animaux sauvages. Bien qu'armé, le demi-dieu ne leur accorda aucun intérêt. Pourquoi chasser ? C'était une distraction qu'il préférait partager avec son cher Patrocle…

Marchant longuement, le divin guerrier employa sa journée à traverser l'île, mais ne glana pas la moindre information sinon que la terre semblait suffire pour mener une humble existence. Mais encore une fois l'intérêt de la chose était discutable. Il n'avait pas éprouvé la faim, la soif, voire même la fatigue et la douleur depuis qu'il avait commencé à marcher. C'était donc ça l'enfer ? Du moins celui qu'on lui réservait… Une vie interminable d'ennui, démunie d'une salvatrice douleur…

La nuit recouvrit cependant son voile de cette île majoritairement inexplorée. Achille n'en tint pas compte et poursuivit sa marche, longeant cette terre sauvée des eaux en empruntant le bandeau de sable qui la cernait. Le seul réconfort du héros dans cette situation désespérée fut la présence des étoiles scintillantes. Il fut étonné de les retrouver dans l'autre monde mais évidemment il ne put demander d'explications à personne. Il était seul… Lui qui n'était pas quelqu'un de particulièrement causant regrettait désormais sa solitude. C'était d'une ironie… Mais encore une fois il le méritait. Pour avoir laissé Patrocle affronter la mort sans avoir le moindre doute sur le danger qu'il courait…

Alors qu'il poursuivait sa contemplation, Achille sentit une odeur lui chatouiller les narines. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle odeur. Non… c'était une odeur qui trahissait la présence des hommes. En temps de guerre elle pouvait se révéler fatale… L'odeur du feu, la fumée qui ternit les étoiles…

Intrigué, Achille se dirige en cette direction. Le Destin s'étant déjà joué de lui plusieurs fois, il devrait se méfier… Il pourrait bien s'agir d'une garnison de Troyens dont il a lui-même creusé la tombe… Mais quelle importance après tout ? Rien ne lui semblerait plus douloureux que l'absence de son si cher Patrocle.

Sans chercher à se faire discret, Achille se dirigea vers la source de la fumée. Ses instincts guerriers masquèrent sa présence à l'être encore inconnu. Il avait depuis longtemps pris l'habitude de marcher sans faire le moindre bruit qu'il n'avait plus conscience de le faire, ni besoin d'efforts pour y parvenir.

Le demi-dieu mort sous la flèche de Pâris s'approcha sans hâte et finit par découvrir la provenance de la fumée, un feu modeste mais éclairant la pénombre. Ne voyant qu'un seul être près des flammes dansantes,

L'individu était de dos et semblait démuni d'armes. Il ne risquait rien de sa part. Aurait-il couru un risque que ça ne l'aurait pas inquiété ni même dérangé. L'être semblait cependant humain. Peut-être était-ce un leurre…

S'approchant encore un peu, Achille put voir plus distinctement l'homme qui se réchauffait auprès des flammes, bien qu'il doute qu'il souffre du froid… Bien qu'il ait les cheveux longs, ce ne pouvait être qu'un homme. La carrure ne trompait pas… Mais ce ne fut pas sur ce détail que l'ancienne terreur des grecs s'attarda. L'homme dans une toge blanche avait des cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, ils étaient lisses et soyeux… Sa peau était pâle, même sous l'éclat de la lune il le voyait. Et cette carrure… C'était celle d'un homme jeune, certes, et un peu frêle, mais surtout celle d'un guerrier, d'un homme entrainé au maniement des armes.

Le cœur du demi-dieu s'agita. Il s'approcha encore, craignant que ce ne soit qu'un mirage, une ruse de plus, mais le jeune homme ne disparaissait pas. Finalement, le héros grec s'arrêta à un pas de la divine vision. Il aurait put la toucher s'il s'était penché, mais il avait peur de n'y trouver que vapeur, fantôme dépourvu d'enveloppe charnelle…

Durant un long moment -combien il ne saurait le dire, le temps lui échappait-, Achille fixa l'être de dos à lui. Celui-ci, inconscient d'être l'objet d'une telle surveillance, jouait paresseusement avec une brindille qu'il faisait braver le feu parfois, puis utilisait pour dessiner des arabesques qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui sur le sol terreux. Le demi-dieu sursauta quand le garçon s'étira. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce mouvement, et ce manque d'anticipation le fit repérer.

Le jeune châtain se releva vivement et se retourna pour dévisager le nouvel arrivant. Le choc pu se lire dans ses yeux émeraude, plus vifs que jamais…

_ Patrocle…, expira Achille subjugué.

Cet appel fit frémir l'interpellé. Achille voyait que son corps était tendu et compris ce qu'il envisageait. Immédiatement, il s'empara du poignet fin de son camarade pour l'empêcher de prendre la fuite.

_ Ne fuis pas Patrocle, pas encore…, le supplia le demi-dieu dans un souffle.

Bien loin de se détendre comme l'attendait Achille, le jeune homme mort sous la lame de l'impitoyable Hector s'effondra à genoux, en larmes. Le demi-dieu fut désarçonné. Il ne savait pas comment réagir en pareilles situations. Les larmes il savait les provoquer en arrachant la vie, mais les faire cesser…

_ Je n'ose imaginer ce que tu penses…, chuchota l'homme agenouillé. Mais j'irais me perdre dans les eaux de l'oubli si ma présence est pour toi un affront.

_ Non ! Je te l'interdis !tonna Achille.

Voyant que sa colère effrayait son jeune ami qui maintenant tremblait violemment, le demi-dieu se radoucit. Il ne voulait pas le perdre après l'avoir retrouvé. Non, désormais il le garderait près de lui. Considérablement plus doux, le blond s'agenouilla en face de son ami et caressa ses joues avec tendresse pour effacer les larmes qui les avaient mouillées.

_ Nul affront ne me serait plus grand qu'une nouvelle fuite de ta part… Ma compagnie t'est-elle si désagréable pour que tu veuilles l'écourter ?

_ Non, mais… Je t'ai insulté en me substituant à toi pour reprendre le combat, et j'ai offensé ton enseignement en périssant sous la lame d'Hector… Tu dois m'abhorrer pour t'infliger pareille constante et honte…

Achille eut un sourire attendri. Il y avait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son disciple mener de si tortueuses réflexions. La guerre l'avait endurci trop vite, lui avait ôté cette sorte d'émerveillement enfantin sur l'humanité et la nature. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était que la douceur de l'existence menée au loin des combats saurait apaiser ses mœurs, le ramener vers sa candeur admirable.

_ Cette flèche qui m'a ôté cette vie pénible n'était qu'apaisement, avoua le demi-dieu. Nulle douleur n'a été plus forte dans mon existence que ton absence. Mon être entier s'est déchiré quand j'ai reçu dans mes bras ton corps inerte et souillé du sang que t'avait arraché Hector.

Cette déclaration fit couler de nouvelles larmes à Patrocle, qu'Achille effaça avec douceur et patience. Sans pour autant le brusquer, le demi-dieu eu tôt fait d'attirer son camarade contre lui, dans son étreinte. Le plus jeune se calma lentement, difficilement, alors que son ancien maître frictionnait son dos. Pas qu'il craigne que son compagnon puisse souffrir du froid, c'était juste un réflexe, une sorte de confort, tout comme le feu tout près d'eux.

Achille put enfin mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, rasséréné. Ainsi il n'avait pas été dupé. C'était effectivement les champs Elysées qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie… L'endroit était calme, naturel, pacifique, et pour le moment la seule âme rencontrée était justement celle qu'il avait pleuré avec tant de sincérité et de douleur…

Quand les pleurs de Patrocle ne fut qu'un souvenir, Achille lui adressa un tendre sourire qui lui fut rendu, et déposa sur le front lisse un baiser affectueux qui prit de court le plus jeune. Le fils de Thétis ne s'expliqua pas. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas coutumier de ces gestes, mais cette fois-ci il refusait de perdre son temps.

_ Qu'importe que Pâris ait mit fin à ma misérable existence mortelle, c'est Hector qui m'avait porté le coup fatal, bien que son trépas ait précédé le mien.

_ Mais… mais Hector est mort sous ta lame, releva Patrocle étonné.

Achille sourit de nouveau et pressa la nuque de son jeune ami tout en secouant doucement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne pas comprendre ce qui était pourtant évident, limpide. Patrocle était déjà suffisamment choqué par le changement de comportement de celui qui fut son maître.

_ Les armes d'Hector n'ont pas effleuré ma peau. C'est au moment où elles ont perforé la tienne que mon supplice a commencé, que mon trépas s'est annoncé…

Les larmes de Patrocle rejaillirent de plus belle, comprenant qu'il était à l'origine de l'homme qui lui avait pratiquement tout appris.

_ Tu ne comprends pas Patrocle. Tu peux être si émotif…, s'attendrit le demi-dieu. Dis-moi pour quelle raison j'aurais dû continuer ? Pour quelle cause j'aurais pu me battre ? Je ne suis reparti au combat qu'ivre de rage, de douleur. Si je l'ai fais, c'était uniquement pour te venger.

Les sanglots du jeune homme redoublèrent alors qu'il baissait la tête et la secouait. Achille comprit qu'il s'exprimait mal, ou du moins qu'il ne parvenait pas à se faire comprendre, à formuler son ressenti. Décidemment, même mort il n'était pas doué avec les mots… Il était indéniablement dans son intérêt de s'améliorer durant l'éternité qui leur tendait les bras. Il ne voulait pas passer les années heureuses qui lui étaient dues à se disputer et s'expliquer laborieusement avec son protégé.

Il voulut relever le doux visage de son compagnon pour capter son regard mais Patrocle s'entêtait à garder la tête basse. La situation frustrait quelque peu le demi-dieu. Il aimait se perdre dans ces yeux émeraude… C'était en rencontrant Patrocle que le fils de Thétis s'était découvert un goût prononcé pour la verdure luxuriante qui ne l'avait pus jamais quitté et le suivait partout, le hantait…

_ Tu allumes en moi des feux plus puissants que ceux d'Héphaïstos en personne, susurra le blond contre l'oreille de son camarade. Je ne suis plus divin quand tu n'es pas là : je l'ai prouvé, je n'ai pas réussi à survivre une fois que tu as disparu. J'ai besoin de toi Patrocle, rien ne changera ça.

La surprise fut si forte que Patrocle releva brusquement la tête et dévisagea. Achille ne perdit pas de temps et après avoir brièvement admiré les prunelles pleines de vie mais aussi de larmes, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Le contact était doux, mesuré, pourtant le fils de Thétis se consumait intérieurement.

Après avoir sursauté assez violemment, Patrocle se jeta sur son maître qui bascula en arrière sous l'impulsion. Ils partagèrent le baiser dont ils avaient tous deux tant rêvé et profitèrent du feu tout en échangeant mille promesses éternelles.

Ils avaient tout leur temps maintenant, pour s'aimer, se connaître jusqu'aux tréfonds, profiter tout simplement…

FIN


End file.
